The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head, in which a transducing structure comprising at least a transducing element is formed on a substrate by means of a thin-film technique and in which a coating is provided on an uneven surface, remote from the substrate, of the structure formed.
Such a method is known from JP-A 62-146418 (herewith incorporated by reference). In the known method a protective coating of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 is provided by means of sputtering after a thin-film structure comprising an inductive transducing element and a magnetic circuit with a transducing gap has been formed. A drawback of the known method is that the rate at which Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 can be deposited on said structure is limited. Since a thick coating is generally required, this leads to a relatively long deposition time which, from a production-technical point of view, is unfavourable because this results in a long manufacturing time of the magnetic head.